Calm Water
"In this place, where it all began, this day, my war will end. Running River will become Calm Water. I love you, my son, and I am sorry. And there is but one last thing I must do." - Calm Water to the deceased Seeing Farther. 'Calm Water '(d. 1884), originally known as Running River, was a former Apache Chieftain and the father of Seeing Farther. Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood Calm Water, who was known as Running River during this time, decided to start a war with the whites and orders his son, Seeing Farther, to help him do so by having him travel to Mexico to find someone to trade weapons wih. Running River makes a deal to trade Juarez the Aztec medallion for 100 rifles to start his war. However when he meets Juarez again with the brothers he threatens them claiming that the rifles do not work. Just as he is about to give an order to kill them, William McCall pleads to spare their lives. Running River accepts, and tells hte group they will take the horses and wagons as ransom. Running River also asks for Marisa. Juarez, believing Marisa had told them of his trickery, gives her over to Running River. The Apache chief lets the brothers stay in the tribe. After Seeing Farther and the McCalls retrieve the Aztec Medallion, Seeing Farther rescues Marisa, and together with William sneak out of the camp. However the tribe is attacked by Colonel Barnsby and his men. Running River and the MCall brothers manage to fight the men off but learn that Seeing Farther has been taken captive. Running River, Ray, and Thomas go to save his son at a ghost settlement occupied by Barnsby's men. As the brothers are about to capture Barnsby, his subordinate Sergeant O'Donnell challenges the brothers to a duel and one of the brothers accepts the challenge. Running River also shows up and spots a henchman hiding, waiting to kill one of the brothers and kills him to make it a fair game. After the brother kills O'Donnell, Barnsby shoots Seeing Farther, mortally wounding him. Running River stays with his son and the brothers attack and defeat Barnsby, tying him up and taking him to Running River. As his son is dying he tells Running River that he helped the brothers to look for the medallion and Juarez was the one who captured him but kept William and Marisa. His father realises that his son was a true Apache and that he has been a fool all along. After his son dies he pulls out a knife and walks toward Barnsby, prompting the brothers to leave them and go after Juarez. Running River, in shock that his only son was killed, reveals that he originally had an Apache wife and son. However white scalp hunters raided his village, killed and scalped his family. In revenge, Running River raided the settlment and slaughtered everyone, save for one woman. Running River took the woman as his second wife, and had a second son, he named Seeing Farther. As Seeing Farther was growing up Running River disliked him as he reminded Running River of what he hated so much. But Running River now realised that he had been wrong. As his last act of chief Running River becomes Calm Water. Calm Water then claims that he has one last thing to do and approached Barnsby. He cut the ropes, and set Barnsby free, forgiving the murderer of his only son. Call of Juarez For the next eighteen years Calm Water lived the life of a hermit. At an unknown time, he settled in the forests of Texas near a river. One day Calm Water found and rescued Billy Candle after he was shot by Ray McCall. After conversing with Billy about what had happened to him, he assigned him a task: hunt and retrieve three rabbits using only a bow and Calm Water's horse. Feeling obligated, as the Apache had saved his life Billy agreed, and after returning was sent on a second errand, to climb a nearby mountain and retrieve a feather from an eagle's nest, which he succeeded in. Tom Manson however had found the Apache shortly before Billy returned, and killed him, then taking Billy prisoner and bringing him to Juarez. Appearance Calm Water was an Apache who had long dark hair which turned white due to aging, in his early life he was shown to have a mohawk, along with the right side of his hair shaved off. In Bound in Blood, he wore a bear skin cape. He also had a scar on the right side of his head (poissbly recieved from the bear). He also wore dark brown pants and moccasins. In Call of Juarez, Calm Water wears no shirt, revealing more of the tribal tattoos on his back, brown trousers and moccasins. Personality In Bound in Blood Running River was a very aggressive individual who greatly hated the "whites" for killing many of his loved ones. Because of this hatred, Running River had a dislike for his half-blood son and forced him to try and start a war with the whites. He displayed intelligence on how to wage war, with a plan to trade the medallion´s location to the whites who would kill the Navajo (the Apache´s sworn enemies) and have the whites die from the curse the medallion possessed. The fact that he kept this plan so well hidden caused Ray MCall to call him cagey. Later in the game, when his son dies, he feels remorse and regret for how he had treated him and realised that he had been a fool all along. This event made Running River decide to stop fighting and become Calm Water. In Call of Juarez, he has let go of his hatred and saved the life of Billy Candle. He has also become more wiser and spiritual helping to teach Billy to become stronger and to stop running from his battles and face them which encourages Billy to fight Juarez and save Molly and Reverend Ray. Quotes * Calm Water to his son, Seeing Farther * About Gold of Juarez * * * Trivia * In Episode XII, it is possible for Running River to "die", without mission failure. His bow can be picked up, if playing as Thomas. * In the PC version of Call of Juarez, at the very beginning of Search the River, Bring Hidden Things to Light, it is possible to set fire to Calm Water's tent early by creating a trail of objects from his fire to the tent. It will result in mission failure. It is also possible to light the firewood from the tent, and then create a circle of fire around Calm Water, which causes a humorous result. * Calm Water has the same voice actor as Grey Wolf, Robert Greygrass. Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood characters Category:Call of Juarez characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Allies